


You're Disgusting

by Femboys_make_noise



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Foot Fetish, Hate Sex, Humiliation kink, Iwazumi is briefly mentioned, M/M, Pain Kink, Reluctant Consent, Teasing, but he's v traditional and just doesn't know how to express it, hate kink, how could I forget the foot fetish, kind of, oh yeah, oikawa is a piece of shit and he knows it, ushijima is uncircumcised, ushijima just loves oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 19:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20644466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femboys_make_noise/pseuds/Femboys_make_noise
Summary: Oikawa falls during camp, hurts his knee, and can't sleep.Coincidentally, Ushijima also can't sleep.





	You're Disgusting

**Author's Note:**

> Ushijima has a foot fetish... I guess? Didn't mean for it to turn out like that, but it did.
> 
> ... it's kind of hot tho ngl

_This wouldn't have happened if you'd just come to Shiratorizawa... you're limiting yourself... you-_

Cold sweat ran down Oikawa's neck, seeping down his spine as he ducked his head between his surprisingly cold hands. _"Ushiwaka... Shut up.."_

It took about ten minutes for the captain to realize he wouldn't get anymore sleep, thus resulting in him limping to the showers - due to a bad fall yesterday. Though the training camp's showers were, well, shit - he really had no other option.

Oikawa couldn't shake the feeling of unease as he slipped quietly through the shower room door... and soon realized why. There was steam. Who the hell else was awake at... 3ish? After yesterday's game?

That's just crazy.

Just as the brunette was stripped and about to enter the shower, shower chair trailing behind him as to not strain his knee further - he heard a voice boom.

"Oikawa."

Of course it was him.

"Oikawa."

Ignore him and he'll go away.

"Why are you–"

"_Shut up_. I don't want to talk right now.." Oikawa managed to remain calm, the once confident voice now struggling to keep within the same level of tone. What the hell was Ushijima doing to him..?

"Oikawa." Ushijima persisted, stepping forward and coming into Oikawa's field of vision. "Is your knee okay?"

That only forced a scowl onto the pretty captain's face, his pale features turning cold. "Like you care. You're only asking because you wanted me to come to Shit-ratorizawa or whatever." Oikawa mumbled, getting the plastic stool into the shower and sitting down on it, not yet turning on the shower.

"Turn this way."

"Wha–"

Before Oikawa could even comprehend the situation, Ushijima had turned him to face him, the tan captain kneeling down in front of Seijoh's. His fingers moved to grace over the swollen and bruised skin of the boy's knee, gently kneading out the knots as to refrain the blood from clotting in the area due to the strain.

"You've got to take care of yourself better. This isn't about Shiratorizawa, I am just always being sore about you not releasing your full potential. If it bothers you, I will stop." Ushijima mused huskily, stretching Oikawa's leg manually, hands being dangerously close to 'Tooruecchi' at times (as Matsukawa had first joked).

Oikawa couldn't help but swallow every moment the larger man's fingers exceeded the limits of his freshly waxed leg to the thin pubic hairs starting a few inches before where his 'mini-me' was. Without realizing, his hips jumped slightly when the massage carried on to the inner part of his thigh, tensing himself to avoid further embarrassment.

"You're too tense."

'No shit.' Oikawa thought to himself... but then he saw it.

Ushijima had morning wood. He was actually pretty good at hiding it but that thing was a goddamn monster, his towel couldn't hide it in the slightest. It didn't help that Oikawa hadn't been expecting meeting someone in there, so he was in his full glory without a towel covering himself.

Before he knew it, he felt his own cock twitch to life, standing proudly before the two men while Oikawa couldn't be more embarrassed...

But Ushijima didn't really react to it, more so acted as a masseuse would, simply avoiding applying attention to the pubis area. He didn't know why, but this just seemed to piss Oikawa off.

Oikawa took pride in his manhood so to be ignored was.. oddly irritating? Even Iwaizumi acknowledged it at times. But, in the same sense, being ignored was almost as if Ushijima was playing hard to get.

With the thought in mind, the smaller smirked, pushing Ushijima back by his foot, upturning his nose at the man. "Ushiwaka-chan... Do you really believe you're hiding that monster? Let me see it."

Ushijima let a somewhat flustered look show through for a moment before looking away. "I cannot do that, Oikawa. Males shouldn't be with males." He muttered, his hands moving down to the smaller's ankle, caressing over his heel.

"They shouldn't? How unfortunate. I didn't say I'd fuck you. But showing me your slightly smaller Ushiwaka-chan would help your chances." Oikawa scowled, letting the traditionalist trace down his arch, almost as if a small scale body worship.

Ushijima sighed, reluctant but still willing. "Warning you, I'm not circumcised." He muttered out, unwrapping the towel from his hips and setting it to the side.

While, yes, Ushijima was uncircumcised, it wasn't unbearably obvious. Oikawa couldn't help the small smile that tugged at his lips, leaning forward in his seat to be able to reach the larger more efficiently. "Iwa's uncircumcised too. I don't mind one bit. Actually, I prefer it, truer to size."

Oikawa struggled a bit, but adjusted his leg comfortably as to not strain his knee more as he sat back once more, moving his uninjured leg from Ushijima's grasp. His foot moved down to the man's crotch, nudging with his toes testing.

The touch made Ushijima jerk back a bit, swallowing thickly. "You really test me, Oikawa-san... you might want to learn to control yourself." He breathed out, pressing up against Oikawa's foot, shuttering subtly.

"Mm? Why would I do that? It wouldn't be fun then." Oikawa hummed out, grinding his foot down roughly, a smirk returning to accent his features. "Mm... You're as big as my foot. I wouldn't let you fuck me even if I was attracted to you. You'd rip me right in half, I'm far too delicate for that.."

Ushijima shouldn't say why, but the down talking was making him harder, his breathing a bit rigid. "Oikawa-san..." He breathed, his nails gripping into his knees, trying to calm himself.

"What? Embarrassed, Ushiwaka-chan? Why don't I distract you?" Oikawa purred his words, his heel grinding down painfully against Ushijima's manhood, both pain and pleasure evident in the man's features.

It wasn't long before the man was groaning out under his breath as he released against Oikawa's foot, panting out lightly following the orgasm.

"You're disgusting." Oikawa rolled his eyes, starting up the shower and rinsing himself down, paying special attention to his salted foot.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Wattpad femboys-make-noise


End file.
